Descente aux Enfers
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Alors qu’Athéna descend doucement mais surement vers le Royaume d’Hadès, ses derniers chevaliers partent à sa poursuite. Ils entament alors une lente descente aux Enfers, guidés par le cosmos de leur Déesse. Songfic sur la Chason de Sardou : Loin


Titre : Descente aux Enfers. (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : Loin (Michel Sardou)

Perso : Les Chevaliers d'Or et les Bronzes, ainsi qu'Athéna.

Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que es emprunter (à long terme ^^) à leur auteur.

Note : Alors qu'Athéna descend doucement mais surement vers le Royaume d'Hadès, ses derniers chevaliers partent à sa poursuite. Ils entament alors une lente descente aux Enfers, guidés par le cosmos de leur Déesse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seiyar courait. Il ne savait, ni où il allait, ni comment tout cela allait finir et il s'en moquait. Il ne savait pas non plus combien de temps il allait courir mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus. Une seule chose comptait pour Pégase, rattraper Athéna et botter les fesses à Hadès et donc, tant qu'il n'était pas devant eux, il continuerait de courir. Guidé par la cosmo énergie bienveillante de sa Déesse, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le noir domaine d'Hadès. Il n'y voyait plus grand-chose, ce qui ne le gêna pas plus que ça. Le spectacle des Enfers ne devait pas être beau à voir et il apprécia le noir qui lui dissimulait les corps meurtris des condamnés. Se servant du cosmos d'Athéna comme d'un phare pour se diriger, il poursuivit sa course.

_Loin, aussi loin que tu sois_

_Et plus loin si je dois,_

_J'irai vers ta lumière_

Shiryu courait lui aussi. Il commençait à sentir une pointe de coté mais continua quand même. Il ne s'arrêterait pas. Pas temps qu'il pouvait encore courir. Autant dire qu'il ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois mort. Le Dragon s'enfonçait dans les Enfers, traversant les différentes prisons, ne stoppant sa course que pour combattre. Puis sans prendre le temps de respirer, il reprenait sa route. Ses ennemis n'étaient pas nombreux et guère solides, un à un, il les éliminait, tout en avançant. Il continuerait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Athéna, dut-il traverser toutes les prisons, tous les territoires et franchir à jamais la frontière du monde des morts. Il ne craignait pas celle-ci, car offrir sa vie pour sa Déesse serait son plus grand honneur dans sa vie de chevalier.

_Loin, aussi loin que je peux_

_Et plus loin si tu veux_

_Par delà les frontières_

Il avançait calmement, contrairement à ses frères. Le fier Phénix cherchait avant tout à comprendre les raisons de sa venue. Il leur avait dit qu'il ne participerait pas à cette nouvelle guerre. Pourtant, sans s'expliquer pourquoi, Ikki s'était téléporté aux Enfers et mit en quête de sa Déesse. Au fond de lui, il sentait son cosmos le pousser en avant, le forcer à agir. Il n'en avait pas conscience, mais cette force et sa foi en sa Déesse le faisait agir, même contre son gré. Il senti enfin le cosmos d'Athéna et, perdant toute réserve, se mit à sa poursuite. Il ignora les gardes se jetant sur son chemin, les éliminant sans même réfléchir. Ses combats contre les spectres furent plus dur, mais rien ne pourrait arrêter la force qui le poussait en avant.

_Je n'ai pas choisi_

_C'est ni le besoin, ni l'envie_

_J'ai cette force au fond de moi_

_Qui me porte vers toi_

Andromède aussi, avançait doucement. Il sentait en lui s'opérer un changement et en avait peur. Une partie de lui voulait à tout prix retrouver Athéna, l'autre, se laissait emporter par un sentiment de haine qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il barricada son second « moi » et se mit à la recherche de sa Déesse. Il la trouverait. Même s'il devait traverser le monde des morts, même s'il devait se rendre dans l'au-delà, dans le royaume sous marin ou toucher la ligne d'horizon. Il était chevalier d'Athéna, un de ses protecteurs et il ne faillirait pas à sa tache, que ce soit sur Terre, en Mers ou aux Enfers. Bien que détestant se battre, Shun n'eut étrangement aucune pitié pour ses ennemis, et cela alimenta la force maléfique qu'il sentait naitre en lui. Pourtant son amour pour Athéna resta le plus fort.

_Loin, plus loin que l'au delà_

_Où l'horizon se noie_

_Dans le ciel et la terre._

Dans la prison où il s'était arrêté, plus rien ne bougeait. Il venait de vaincre un nouvel ennemi, l'emprisonnant à jamais dans ses glaces éternelles et maintenant, il attendait. Calme et serein, Hyoga s'était assit en tailleur, sur le sol. Son œil encore valide fermé, il attendait. Un souffle glacial soulevait la masse blonde de ses cheveux. C'était le seul mouvement qu'on pouvait voir en plus des flocons d'un blanc immaculé tombant du ciel. Son corps était là, mais pas son esprit. Le Cygne était de retour dans ses steppes froides de Russie, dans son domaine de Sibérie à des milliers de kilomètres des Enfers. Mentalement près de sa mère, il priait. Pour elle, pour lui, pour ses amis. Mais surtout, il priait pour sa Déesse. Car il le savait, il allait offrir sa vie pour elle d'ici peu. Une fois sa prière fini, il se redressa, brisant l'immobilisme de la scène et reprit sa course vers la Déesse.

_Loin, à des milles et des milles_

_Où tout est immobile_

_J'offrirai mes prières_

Les trois Chevaliers d'Or encore vivants arpentaient eux aussi les Enfers. Mû, Milo et Aiolia n'avaient pas vraiment demandés à être là, mais ils y étaient, sans vraiment en comprendre la cause. Leur cosmos parlait pour eux, agissait pour eux. Le Bélier, le Scorpion et le lion s'étaient laissaient entrainés par lui jusqu'aux Enfers, comme de simples fétus de paille entrainés par une tornade. Prison après prison, combat après combat, ils avançaient, sentant leurs frères, ou du moins leur cosmos, autour d'eux. Poussés par les neuf cosmos des Chevaliers d'Or disparus, ils réclamaient vengeance et voulaient retrouver leur Déesse. Dans le sombre et froid royaume des Enfers, les derniers éléments de la garde rapprochée d'Athéna se rapprochaient dangereusement du Souverain des Morts et laissaient éclater leur colère.

_Je n'ai pas choisi_

_C'est ni le besoin, ni l'envie_

_J'ai cette force au fond de moi_

_Qui me porte vers toi_

Ils s'étaient enfin tous retrouvés. Pas dans un endroit idyllique, d'accord, mais leurs cœurs n'y faisaient guère attention. Ils étaient enfin tous ensemble, tous les Chevaliers d'Or réunit devant cette dernière épreuve : le mur des Lamentations. C'était à eux d'ouvrir le passage pour permettre aux Bronzes de pénétrer en Elysion. D'ailleurs, ce n'étaient plus des Bronzes, mais des Chevaliers de l'Espoir. Et c'étaient eux qui allaient permettre à cet espoir de se concrétiser. Ils se mirent en position, côte à côte, le Sagittaire au milieu, pointant sa flèche d'or vers le Mur. Les sourires étaient sur tous les visages. Les amis s'étaient retrouvés, les frères aussi et ils allaient bientôt atteindre leur but. Décidés, ils unirent leurs cosmos et le placèrent sur la pointe de la flèche. Puis, calmement, le Sagittaire tira son trait, porteur d'espoir et de délivrance pour lui et ses onze frères. La flèche d'or atteignit le mur dans un éclair de cosmos qui le fit exploser. Les Chevaliers d'Or entendirent vaguement un bruit de métal tintant contre la pierre avant de se retrouvés englouti par un déluge de feu. Aucunes craintes, aucunes peurs, aucuns doutes. Ils partaient sereins, laissant leur Déesse aux mains des Chevaliers de l'Espoir. Pour eux, l'heure de la Délivrance venait de sonner.

_Loin, au bout de l'espérance_

_Trouver la délivrance_

_Et du feu et du fer_

En arrivant devant le Mur des Lamentations, les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze sentirent les résidus des cosmos des Ors. Ils surent alors que ceux-ci étaient morts mais qu'eux étaient devenus les dépositaires de leurs pouvoirs. Ils n'étaient plus des Bronzes. Ils étaient les protecteurs d'Athéna, les Chevaliers de l'Espoir. D'un pas déterminé, ils pénétrèrent en Elysion. Devant Thanatos et Hypnos, les combats reprirent. Aidé par les âmes de leurs compagnons et les armures d'Or, ils les vainquirent sans problèmes. Ils n'avaient pas peur. Ils étaient là pour Athéna, pour la servir sans attendre rien en échange. Ils le savaient depuis toujours, ils étaient Chevaliers, attachés aux pas d'Athéna, chargés de la protéger où qu'elle aille, priés de mourir pour elle s'il le fallait. Ils étaient ses Chevaliers et se devaient d'obéir sans un mot et de souffrir, s'il le fallait, mais en silence. C'était le cas de tous les Chevaliers. Bronzes, Argents, ou Ors, ils étaient là uniquement pour la Déesse, sans aucune autre raison ou utilité que de souffrir à sa place et mourir pour elle. Ils le savaient et l'acceptaient. Jamais l'un d'entre eux avaient maudit se destin pourtant si cruel. Leur seule raison de vivre, c'était elle.

_Loin, je suis né pour servir_

_Pour servir et mourir_

_Pour souffrir et me taire_

Ils l'avaient fait ! Ensembles ! Les Bronzes, guidés par les Ors avaient vaincu Hadès et sauvés Athéna, au prix de leurs vies. Tout était fini. Maintenant, tous ensembles, Ors, Argents et Bronzes, dans le noir le plus complet, dans le Monde des Morts, dont ils venaient de vaincre le souverain, ils attendaient. Qui ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ces questions ne leurs traversaient même pas l'esprit. Ils attendaient. Le Jugement du Ciel ! La Condamnation des Enfers ! Qu'importe ce qui allait leur arriver. Ensemble ou séparés, ils pourraient restés l'éternité dans les ténèbres. Ils ne les craignaient pas. Parce que là, tout au fond de leurs cœurs, bien dissimulé, brillait de milles feux le cosmos d'Athéna. Doux et bienveillant, il veillerait sur eux et les éclairerai de son amour, où qu'ils soient. A jamais.

_Loin, loin jusqu'au pied du ciel_

_Aux ténèbres éternelles_

_J'irai vers ta lumière_

**Owari**

Je suis désolée, je me suis permise de modifier quelque peu la partie descente aux enfers et combats contre Hadès pour le bien de cette fic. J'espère que vous aurez quand même aimé. N'hesitez pas à laisser une review.

Biz

Arkady


End file.
